Masquerade
by Shunya
Summary: The reality was their relationship was doomed from the start and even the most romantic of people could have seen the folly in even starting their liaison. [EdNaoji, NaojiLui]
1. Chapter 1

::Part One::

Ed should have realized before hand that his love was never his to hold. It didn't matter how many times he had held Naoji in his arms, those words that he whispered into the other's ear might as well have been whispered to himself. They kept their affections hidden though sometimes Eduard wanted nothing more than to stake his claim. The reality was their relationship was doomed from the start and even the most romantic of people could have seen the folly in even starting their liaison. After all the social and political reasons why they couldn't be together was only second to the fact that who Naoji wanted to be with most wasn't him.

It became crystal clear one night; Eduard had not been able to find Naoji in his room and wandered outside to see if the other boy was still practicing. It did not take a long time to find the Japanese boy; predictability was good for something. There was nothing predictable, however, about the scene that greeted him as he walked into a secluded part of the garden. Ed always thought that Naoji wasn't a sexual person, he was beautiful and intelligent but naïve about pleasures of the flesh and never in all their months of being "more than friends" had Naoji even hinted at the idea of sex. Eduard had never pushed the subject after all there was time and they were young, besides he loved Naoji without having to touch him.

The idea that Naoji didn't feel quite the same way had crossed Ed's mind once or twice before but he always credited Naoji's less than amorous behavior to his quite personality not some hidden reason. But that was exactly what was happening, Eduard received no warning. There wasn't some mysterious pain in his chest that came from his lover being unfaithful; there wasn't some feeling that just crept up his neck that told of some deviant behavior. All the warning Ed got was a low moan and some hushed whispers as warning before he came in position to see what Naoji was filling his time with, or rather who.

It hurt in the way that all things hurt, less than some but more than most and despite any warning there might have been the shock still came. On the damp grass Ludwig lay prone holding tightly onto Naoji's hips. Eduard was close enough that he could see the bright red blush painted delicately on his love's cheeks. Intimate whispers were exchanged as Ludwig shifted Naoji onto his back hands opening the white shirt before trailing soft kisses up to partly opened lips. One of Naoji's hands was digging into the grass while the other threaded in Ludwig's long hair clutching a few strands tightly. A sudden movement that Eduard could not quite see caused a sharp gasp to escape Naoji's throat, head hitting against the ground with a dull thud. Ludwig laughed a low, guttural laugh biting Naoji's neck sharply then licking around the edges of the bite.

Eduard grabbed onto the branch near him, glaring at the way Ludwig flaunted his power. Naoji molded perfectly against the larger male as he whimpered breathlessly in a way that Ed never thought possible. Ludwig suddenly moved further up on his body, sliding an elegant hand up to cup Naoji's chin pulling it upwards to place a strangely gentle kiss on pale skin while at the same time narrowed eyes drifted over to where Ed stood, sparking menacingly in the moonlight.

Finite pt.1


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

There was something about the way he touched him that always, without fail, brought Naoji to shivers. Sometimes touches were not needed, a fleeting heated glance, or knowing smirk was more than enough for gooseflesh to rise and him to be embarrassed over seemingly nothing. When they were alone or when pushed to the limit an isolated, but very public area, small touches were not enough or sometimes too much. It was in the way that he touched him, running elegant fingers across the small of his back, or the curve of his tongue touching the slope of his neck that conveyed more than anyone would think. There were times though, like the present, where nothing could parallel the intimate feeling of a hand larger than his own pressed against the tender skin of his belly; pads of the narrow fingers both hot and cold as they trailed an invisible line along his skin.

The lazy sort of intimacy was what Naoji liked best, just to lay and concentrate on the slow moving chest at his back, the long damp dark hair sticking to his arm and stomach. The windows were opened, just enough for Naoji to shift backwards into a hard body, enough to make an excellent excuse for the irrational need to touch and be touched by the pale man behind him. There wasn't much in the world that could be painful and yet so filled with pleasure that there was nothing anyone wouldn't do to have it again, but Naoji had found the one thing that he would give anything for. It was clandestine, something completely secret and possibly the best thing he has ever done.

"What are you thinking?" Even simple words if whispered in the smooth dark voice could seem like the deepest form of devotion.

"Nothing" Naoji shook his head before turning over to be face to face with Ludwig; his eyes were closed lashes fluttering slightly as Naoji exhaled. There was nothing that kept the dark haired boy from telling Ludwig what he was thinking about except for the fear that the other boy would think less of him if he knew the truth.

Lui opened his eyes a fraction gazing at Naoji for a second before smirking. It was a smirk that told of him knowing exactly what was going on in Naoji's mind instead of the haughty smirk that seemed ever present during the daylight hours. Ludwig ran a hand through black strands of hair pressing his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his lover's nose.

"Just feel me, trust me." No words could evoke such feelings in him if not said by Lui, nothing could feel so good and yet Naoji had no idea why.

Larger hands than his own came to cup Naoji around his shoulders pushing him down on the bed. Straddling the smaller man Ludwig gave a quick little smile, before kissing Naoji's lips harshly. His lips were almost too warm and just a bit dry but it didn't matter when a slippery tongue pushed past Naoji's lips slithering in to meet its match. Thin fingers pushed past long hair to get to a tensed back feeling muscles jump and bunch as Ludwig worked his way from shoulder to hips caressing pelvic bones before reaching over to the side table.

"Turn over" Blunt were the words, straightforward, too the point. Ludwig was unhurried though, tongue returning to his mouth before sliding to collar bone biting over the mark that he previously left, marking him.

It wasn't the brightest idea that Ed had ever had to follow Ludwig and Naoji out from the gardens but there was something that compelled him to see how far they would go. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that they were lovers but all they did was fondle each other in the gardens and call it the optimist in him but Eduard believed that if they didn't have sex then maybe there was a chance that what they had was only for convenience which meant that Ed had the ability to try his hand with gaining Naoji's love once more. They ended up in Naoji's room; the door was left ajar like it was mocking him, Eduard contemplated leaving, just letting them be but it was like a string was attached from them to him and it was permanently tugging on him. It was easy enough to see into the room, the curtains were open, moon shining in on a sparsely furnished room.

Naoji was sitting on the bed Ludwig no where in sight, the Japanese boy had his head down, hands on his knees tapping to some unheard beat. For a second Ed thought that maybe they had fought but a second later Ludwig came out of the bathroom half clothed with wet hair. Naoji half-turned to look at Ludwig before flashing a brilliant smile, Ludwig came closer to him grabbing his chin and pulling it upwards. The two shared a brief glance before Ludwig did something Eduard never thought he'd witness, the dark haired man kneeled between Naoji's legs causing bright red to once again flutter over his face. Slender fingers tugged at long locks as Ludwig began opening his lover's pants, a smirk plastered obscenely on his face. Ludwig shushed Naoji's protests with a quick finger to his lips, before tilting up his hips.

"Take off your pants." The words were said calmly, haughtily like there was nothing at all improper about the sentence, as if Ludwig said it daily.

Naoji couldn't stop the blush, but the need to have Lui touch him once more always over rid his embarrassment. Ludwig leaned back on his heals, balancing perfectly still so that he could gaze at the figure in front of him. Naoji pushed down his pants and underwear quickly keeping his eyes adverted from the figure in front of him then tossing them to the floor before turning his eyes back to the kneeling man. Chuckling hoarsely Ludwig ran his hands up pale quivering thighs massaging the flesh as he went. Leaning upwards the larger man licked his counterpart's ear, taking the small mound of flesh in his teeth just as cold hands worked their way up the slender torso.

"I really did not think you'd obey so quickly, you are ever so eager." Clever fingers found dark nipples worrying them under the standard white school shirt making Naoji whimper softly and turn his head away from warm lips, "You are one to talk."

TBC……


	3. Chapter 3

::Part Three::

It was a subtle mixed odor of cloves and watermelon that Lui always thought emanated from Naoji. It was faint, something that only he was ever close enough to experience but something there none the less, both powerful and slightly sweet like watered down cognac. The smell was always more pungent at times like these, surrounding him, enveloping him until all of his senses were completely immersed in only Naoji. Ludwig was not one to examine his feelings, to think about his inner most workings in any light. There wasn't anything that he could do to change himself, and there wasn't anything he was willing to do to change whatever feelings he had for his companion, whatever they may be. After months of being together there were a few things that Lui had learned about his lover that no one else could know, one being the fact that maybe there was nothing Naoji loved more than lying in bed with him on any given morning yet hated to admit to the fact that he cared for Lui more than a friend should.

The lesser known secret was that the one thing, the only thing besides public displays of affection that embarrassed Naoji was when Ludwig knelt down before him. There was something oddly sensual about kneeling before Naoji, taking him into his mouth, hearing the soft gasps of pleasure that would escape him. Completely open and trusting, Naoji was at his most vulnerable during sex and it gave Lui the utmost pleasure to watch him unravel so completely before him, to have an audience to watch him practically venerate his lover just made it so much more better. Ludwig had known that they were being watched since the gardens, he spotted Eduard barley hidden amongst the foliage. At first Lui thought it would be imperative to get rid of the not so hidden voyeur but then it struck him that it would be the perfect time to show Eduard who Naoji belonged to.

Ludwig had seen the way Eduard looked at his lover, the other man was never subtle to begin with but when around Naoji it seemed that his ability to look at anything else was severely impaired. Lui had never been jealous more irritated than anything else after all no liked their lover to be ogled but he knew that Naoji would never even think about anyone else. When they were out in the gardens Lui had the overwhelming sense that they were being watched but it wasn't until the long haired man had looked away from his lover and into the forest that he spotted Eduard gawking at them. It was the same feeling he had presently, which was not surprising given that Ludwig had left the door ajar so that Eduard could watch after all there was no better way for him to understand whom Naoji belonged to then to watch.

It was like being in a dream or rather a nightmare, Ed wouldn't say that he dreamt about Naoji every night but he did occasionally, none of his dreams were ever like this. His hands were not the ones that caressed soft skin; his mouth not the one that melded itself to the delicate flesh of Naoji's neck. As much as it tormented Eduard he couldn't tear himself away from the scene before him. Whether it was a hidden masochistic side that kept the man in his place or just the basic primal need to watch what unfolded was beyond Eduard; there was just something that impelled him to stay and lurk in the shadows watching his love fornicate with another man, poetic justice one might say.

Naoji arched his back sharply head thumping on a pillow as his hands wrenched the sheets. Soft lips were kissing their way down his body, lingering on sensitive spots, bruising pale flesh, leaving Naoji a quivering mass of flesh to be played with and turned which ever way Lui wanted. Elegant fingers tightened on Naoji's hips bringing them upwards, spreading long legs to reveal the hidden entrance to his lover's body. Smirking gently Lui rubbed the twitching hole slowly before winking once and lifting the pale legs over his shoulders. The longer haired youth slowly licked a wet circle around the tight little pucker of flesh, keeping his hands flat on Naoji's sharp hip bones carefully away from his cock, Lui continued to lick, suck and even nibble the little pucker until Naoji started cursing in Japanese. Chuckling Ludwig let the other's legs down after pressing a soft kiss to his Naoji's thigh. Raising himself on all fours the long haired man drew Naoji in for a wet kiss. Ending the kiss abruptly he turns his head to the door with a smirk before looking down at Naoji who was glassy-eyed and breathing hard.

"You're mine you know and no one will ever change that."

Fin


End file.
